T y r a n t
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: An illusive serial killer obtains a Death Note and wreaks havoc, and the world must once again call upon L to save it from it's destruction, but how can you call upon a dead man? Misa/L
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An illusive serial killer obtains a Death Note and wreaks havoc, and the world must once again call upon L to save it from it's destruction, but how can you call upon a dead man?{MisaxL}

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't have died.

Chapter One: Guilty Lamb

_Ki wo Tsukete_

_Kami-sama wo miteru..._

It was the middle of spring, bright, sunny, _cheerful_. For everyone but Amane Misa of course.

Trouble had a way of catching up with the model, not that it wasn't deserved, because she was the second _Kira _after all, but it seemed that maybe due to her sad past she could become happy, but now it seemed that wasn't the case at all.

"Amane Misa, you stand trial for charges of Second Degree murder. How do you plea?"

There was a brief moment of silence, it seemed as if everyone was holding their breath,

"Guilty." Her attorney shook the blonde's shoulders and chastised her.

"I thought we talked about this..." she whispered

It didn't matter now anyway, everyone was dead, and her hands were dirtied with all of their blood. It didn't matter if she had killed them, she was to blame. Soichiro and Light,

_**L. **_

Thinking back on it, his death was the only one she regretted. Kind Ryuuzaki who always had a smart comment, strange Ryuuzaki who sat wierd and ate awkwardly, and of course, sweet Ryuuzaki who had asked almost pleadingly, _"I'll fall in love with you?" _

How unkind she had been, calling him a pervert, leading him on almost cruelly, but then again, they had been friends, right?

_'More of a friend than my darling Kira.'_ she dared to think.

In the months after Light's death, she had began to drop her childish antics, no longer referring to herself in third person, and she only smiled when her photographers asked it of her.

_'Tch.' _Why should she waste her time mourning over a man who never cared for her?

That wasn't quite right, it wasn't for Light, at all. It was just that after his death had she realized how alone she had truly been, a false lover who would much rather hang himself than hear her speak.

But there had always been Ryuuzaki. He would make her genuinely laugh, and show true happiness, and he would make her frustrated and angry, but she could always be Misa. The real Misa who would act innocent and childishly, like she wanted, but her gratitude to Kira kept her risking her innocence and life for that beautiful boy. Sadistic. Cold. Heartless. _Light_.

"I plea guilty." she said softly.

There was an audible gasp among all parties present.

The jury mumbled among themselves, their shock apparent on their faces.

_The trial dragged on. Weeks passed, the deliberation process took a grueling five hours._

In the end, she was cleared, a free woman. Not Guilty. _Innocent. And she hated it. _She deserved to rot, burn, _die. _Fate had a cruel way of punishing her. Forcing her to live on as all she cared for layed six feet under, stone-cold, frozen-dead.

The jury had acted as if the real Kira was forcing her to plea guilty, they called her a _victim_. _Her. _A black-hearted murderer wrapped in the skin of a lamb, that was an accurate description(at least, in her eyes), but never victim. Maybe at one point, she had been, a fool blinded by love and devotion to the man who avenged her parents. At that point she had been used like a tool, trading half of her lifespan at his whim, she was _victimized, _and yet, it was still her fault that Lawliet had died. It didn't feel right for her to use his name, she didn't deserve to know it, but she had cheated at this game to learn it, all for someone else to win.

_"Would you like to see his grave?" Light had asked her, as a perverse smile spread across his face._

_"No." she had answered plainly " I hated him." and she was forced to hide the pain and guilt behind her eyes._

When she reached her apartment, after closing the door behind her, she went to the sink and got some water, and then to the medicine cabinet for some pain medication, she felt like her head was splitting open.

She downed the meds and sat down on her plush sofa. Sitting there alone left her to her thoughts, those memories which haunted every waking and sleeping moment.

_" I' ve been misjudging you this whole time! I even called you a pervert, but you really do understand me!"_

Tear.

_"Yes, Misa is definitely the most perfect and suitable woman for Light."_

_Sob._

_"Thanks Ryuzaki! You're such a sweetie!" and she kisses his cheek. His hand flies up to his face, a look of utter shock crosses his eyes as he touches where her lips once were._

_"I 'll fall in love with you?" it is quiet, personal, and she isn't supposed to hear it._

_"Let's not go that far, but you can be my friend, is that alright?" but of course she does anyway._

She's bawling now, sobs shaking her body with an uncontrolled force, her palms are wet, her eyes become increasingly red as more tears fall unceremoniously to join the others in the puddle in her hands.

She heads to the living room, her plan is to use the television to cover the sound of her sobs, so that the neighbors don't worry. Chance put the television on a news channel. Misa heard the word _Kira_ and immediately tuned in. Something about Kira judging criminals again, but that was impossible, Light was dead, right? She kept listening, and she deducted that a new person must be using the Death Note to kill criminals in the same method as _Kira._

_'But to what end?' she questioned inwardly. 'Why now, all of a sudden?'_

What she didn't know was that she would soon find out.

A/N: Love, Hate? I want to continue, but I won't if you don't like it.

So, tell me what you think, what to fix, things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Misa had always thought that death was beautiful, and sacred, but looking in this empty world made her uneasy, and just a tad frightened for her own death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I wish I did, but sadly, no.

_"Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,  
Tears from the depth of some divine despair  
Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,  
In looking on the happy Autumn-fields,  
And thinking of the days that are no more."_

_- Lord Alfred Tennyson_

Misa awoke with a start, the room around her began spinning and she made an ungraceful fall to the floor. The dream which she'd awoken from still left those vivid images in her mind.

She could still feel those pleading wide eyes boring into her soul, and those words echoing in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

_There was no light, no form, it was complete nothingness, but out of the depths of the shadows came a familiar figure._

_'Misa-san, you must hurry, we haven't much time.'_

_'Ryuzaki?' she had asked dumbly, her voice cracking in fear and wonder. His skin was paler than she remembered, creating a stark contrast to his black eyes._

_He didn't answer her. 'Innocent people will die if you do not hurry, travel to the Shinigami's Realm, there is an object there that can right the wrongs that have been and are being done. Please, as fast as you can, I-'_

_He was enveloped in black, his voice completely faded out into the darkness, and she was left standing alone in the murky blackness of this empty world._

_'Ryuzaki!' she called, 'Come back! Please...'_

'Nonsense.' she thought definitively. 'Ryuzaki is dead.'

'But still, why did I have this dream now? Does it have something to do with this new owner of a Death Note?'

Her phone rang and it made her jump. She snatched it from the table, and answered in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"Hello? Misa-Misa here!" the voice on the other end asked her to come in for a photoshoot. Her manager.

"An opening? Of course I'll take it!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Thanks so much, Bye-Bye!" she chirped and then hung up the little phone.

She sighed heavily and layed back on the petite sofa she had been sleeping on earlier.

'What am I supposed to do? she said, now believing her dream to be meaningful.

'How do I even get to the Realm of the Shinigami?' she closed her eyes and took a couple of calming breaths.

'The Death Note!' she thought.

She ran to her bedroom and began rummaging through her dressers, eventually she found the item she was looking for under a stack of jeans that she never wore, in the bottom drawer of said dresser.

It was Rem's notebook. The second shinigami to have died for her. Misa had went back and retrieved this Death Note after L's death, assuming she would need it someday to help Light become the God he wished to be.

Back when she was still madly in love with _him. _Kira. She shook herself to stop this train of thought. She opened it to the last page with writing on it, there were two names: L Lawliet, and that poor soul Watari.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. She flipped back to the first pages, the rules of using the Death Note, she searched for an answer to her dilemma, there was none. She lifted her hand to throw it, but she stopped dead in her tracks when a shinigami appeared before her. She looked up at it's face and realized that she knew the being.

"Ryuk!" she exclaimed, clearly suprised. " Why are you here?" she asked, bewildered.

" To collect that Death Note." he said in that raspy voice of his.

"You can't have it, atleast, not yet." she said, "You have to help me first, and then you can take it." she continued.

He grumbled but finally agreed. "Fine." he said. "Whad'ya want?"

" I need to get to the Shinigami's world, and then you need to help me find something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." she admitted, "But...L...h-he told me to find it, he said it was really important." she choked out, "So, I have to find it!"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Sure." he said. "I can get you there, but I don't know if I can get you out." there was a look of interest in those strange eyes as he pondered the situation.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." she told him honestly.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and transported her to the Realm of Shinigami. The world was mostly empty except for features such as hills and valleys. There was an overpowering aroma of death and decay that almost made her choke when she breathed it in. The black landscape stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"Ryuk?" she called. "Are you still there?"

She could hardly see two feet in front of her, so his distant reply frightened her.

"Over here!" he yelled to her.

She stumbled towards the voice in the hope that she could find what she was looking for. She thought about what could possibly have so much power that it could, as L had said "right the wrongs that have been done."

'It must have something to do with the Death Note.' she bowed her head in mock prayer, 'Please, let me find it._  
_

"Do you know anything about what you're looking for? he asked earnestly. "Because I can't very well help you in finding something that doesn't exist."

She lowered her eyes to the floor, clearly embarrassed. "All I know is that it is an object of grave importance, something that can protect innocent lives, L said that it could fix some bad things that happened." she answered.

"There are only two things that I can think of that fit that description." he said " The Raifuenjeru, and the Death eraser."

" What are the Raifuenjeru?" she asked.

"The Angels of Life." he answered. "They can give life back to any body, complete with their original soul and memories." he finished conclusively.

"And the Death Eraser?" she inquired.

"It's pretty much the same thing, but it's used only by Shinigami, say they regret killing someone, then they can literally erase the name from the Death Note and the person will come back to life, also with their soul and memories."

"Do you find the Raifuenjeru in this realm?" she questioned quietly.

"Nope." he said. "You usually only see them on Earth right after someone has died, normal people can't see them, but a select few people, now I'm talking about true mediums, can see them. They are normally mistaken for Ghosts." 

"Since the Raifuenjeru do not appear in this world, he must have been talking about the eraser." she concluded. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"The Shinigami King has one, it shouldn't be so hard to persuade him to give it to you, just a lot of apples and an IOU." he laughed.

"Stop fooling around!" she said angrily.

"Ok, ok. He'll need some kind of collateral, such as a chunk of your lifespan, but on the contigency that you return it to him, you get it back, so no worries."

"Take me to him!" she demanded. And he did.

xxx

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to progress this story realistically, you have no idea how bad that I want to skip to the main storyline already!

I've found that it's very fun to write Ryuk's character.

If you're wondering where the whole "Death Eraser" thing came from, it was originally included in the pilot of Death Note, in which Ryuk gave the main charrie an eraser along with the Death Note so that he could take back deaths that were unintentional.

Fav or Review if you Like!


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: She stared into those dead eyes, hoping, silently groveling, "Please..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was simple, she had thought, '_Ryuzaki must've wanted me to erase his name_.' She figures it was because of the new Kira.

This Kira kills in an identical style to the original Kira, and If she hadn't known of Light's death, she probably would've been convinced.

There wasn't any specific type of criminal that this Kira favored more, it seemed that their issues rested solely on the eradication of criminals as a whole, rather than a specific group.

_'Just like __**him**__.'_

Misa had been thinking a lot recently. She thinks about the past, long-dead companions, her shady future, she fears for her life, and she worries constantly about what waits around the next alleyway.

But none of that mattered now, here in the Shinigami world, any thought was meaningless, because as soon as it entered your conscious, it was taken over by the sheer emptiness of this black abyss.

She blindly follows the hollow breathing of her Shinigami companion through the lightless world, fear steadily growing in her as they grow closer to their destination.

"Tell me about the Raifuenjeru." she pleads, her voice quivering in fear and anxiety.

"I don't know much." he answers. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do they bring people back to life?" she questions.

She fidgets a bit, not expecting a very enlightening revelation.

"Because they are asked to." he offers a simple response.

_'Asked?... as in they take orders?' 'Why would creatures with such divine power take orders?'_

"By who?" she questions further.

"The one called God. "

"But, Rem, she-" she is interrupted mid-sentence.

"Shinigami's lie." he answers difinitively.

There is a noticeable pain in her eyes as she lets the information sink in. She becomes appreciative for the darkness, it helps her to hide the all too human emotions.

She shuts her mouth.

Her high-heeled boots click-clack along the stone floor, her breaths are coming out uneven, and shaky.

_Cold._ The temperature seems to have dropped twenty degrees within the last few seconds.

The shinigami leads her on through the suffocating darkness before them, tugging her forward in the moments where she slows to a stop.

"You must never stay completely still here. You never know what's there."

She grimaces.

The dreary landscape dissolves slowly into visible forms, such as, what she thought were Shinigami, but she is assured that they are demons by her mostly silent companion.

"Was that a lie?" she asks, enraged. Her eyebrows shoot down menacingly.

"Why would I lie about that, I have nothing to gain from it." he says calmly.

She quiets for a while, locking herself away in her thoughts.

_'Maybe I can finally make things right again.'_ she smiles a bit at the thought of having everything back to the way it was when life wasn't so complicated.

They fall into a comfortable science, the blonde's thoughts stewing qietly within herself.

The scenery soon becomes brighter, she can now see where she is walking.

What she had thought to be stone was actually a ridiculous amount of bones piled underneath their feet. She simply stares for a while at the dirty ensrusted blood spatter upon them. She cringes inwardly. They weren't all human.

They trudge forward, the pile of remains curving ever so slowly into a deep valley. As they make their way into the divide, she soon becomes aware of a huge throne resting upon another array of scattered skeletons. Upon this tarnished-gold, larger-than-life seat of royalty sits a powerful looking Monarch with a crown of pristine platinum, gaudy jewels casting an unearthly light upon the creature.

The Shinigami King.

Ryuk pulls her along until they stand firmly at the base of this hill of skeletal remains of the King's many victims.

"Bow." he whispers quietly to her as he lowers himself into a respectable crook.

She follows his instruction by bowing herself into a low curtsy.

The Monarch's eyes drift over them for a few moments, before he shiftshis gaze to meet that of the lower forms beneath him.

"Ryuk." he said, a hint of disdain in his voice as he glared into his smoldering eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" he continued, "I highly doubt that you'd be groveling at my feet if there were not a good reason." his eyes flash dangerously, they're a glowing scarlet that mesmerizes and frightens Misa.

"We..." her voice breaks and she can no longer speak in full sentences as a feeling absolute dread takes over her body. Ryuk glances at her, mildly amused at her situation.

"Listen," he says, and his tone changes to one of respect, "We need the eraser." The king eyes them suspiciously and his mood darkens considerably.

The open space around them darkens once again and now they see only his crimson eyes and the shimmer of the bejeweled crown upon his head.

"Why?" his tone is downright evil, as if a wrong answer would send them both to their deaths. She bows lower.

Misa decides to answer this question herself, "Your Majesty... there was a human on Earth who obtained a Death Note...h-he killed many people before it was their time to die...and now another has taken his place, many innocent people have died, along with the criminals he initially intended to kill..." she stops then, her heart fills with the unpleasant sensation of fear and she unconsciously shivers.

"Young woman," he says, "Why does this matter so much to you?" he knows seems nicer than before and she finds herself feeling much more confident of herself.

"Because..." she pleads, "...some of them were my friends." she peers directly into his eyes, "...and to stop this new killer, we need the help of one of the deceased, so please..." and she drops her gaze again. His eyes peer above her head. His mouth turns up in a wicked grin.

"Amane, Misa." he laughs, "Sure, you can use the eraser." he laughs more, "Just make sure you give it back soon!" and as he throws her what she requested, he can no longer contain himself and laughs uncontrollably. Ryuk throws a sad glance her way and ushers her away from the manic-king.

As she walks away she can't help but wonder what was so funny.

A/N: I really like this chapter, and I will eventually say what was so funny, don't worry.

Expect some L soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm very excited about this chapter and I hope you guys are too! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I'm dreadfully sorry about the wait. I've been...distracted, I suppose. My classes are uber difficult this year and I've just had a bunch of stuff going on with my life, friends, and what-not. Well, anyways, here's the fourth chapter of _Tyrant_.

Ryuk uttered a "Come on." to Misa and they were on their way again. The going was quicker this time because Misa was walking quickly, for what he didn't know, but it seemed of great importance with the hardened expression on her normally innocent face. She said nothing, she simply took step after step, her heels making loud clacks on the rocky floor. Did she know, he pondered, how long she had left? He shook his head, 'Of course not.' his gaze tightened into a grimace and he clenched his fists. "Misa..." he trailed on, "Why...are you doing this?" he barked, his temper flaring. "Haven't you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?"

She turned to him swiftly with an unfamiliar glint in her eye but looked down quickly, "I...you wouldn't understand." she shut her eyes tightly, "You're...You're just a mindless murderer!" Her eyes flashed darkly and she shot her gaze to him. "You kill innocent people to keep yourself alive, you're not even worth the dirt I'm standing on!" she calmed once more, a tear falling from her eye, "and...neither am I." she rubbed her eyes absent-mindedly, " Please...take me home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't remember just when she'd fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she knew it had all been a dream. That is, until she shifted her gaze around her room and it landed on a certain shinigami. He returned her stare fiercely.

"Ryuk?" she mumbled groggily. "What...are you doing here?" she exclaimed, suddenly very awake. He glared in her direction. "What...did I do something?" she asked, afraid.

"I helped you," he said,"You were supposed to give me that Death Note." his glare intensified. Her eyes widened in realization."I would of taken it, but you wouldn't let go of the damn thing." he continued. She looked down at her lap and saw that she was indeed clutching the Death Note.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I'll give it to you as soon as I'm done, but I...I still need your help. " he softened his gaze a bit, he motioned her to continue. "I need you to show me where _he's_ buried." she pleaded. Her looked at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Who?" he inquired, '_She wouldn't have done all this for just __**one **__person, right?'_ . She flickered her gaze to him for a brief moment and continued, slowly. He nodded his head after her shaky response. "I understand, get ready, let's just get this over with." and he left her in her room. She dressed quickly in civilian clothes, her schoolgirl disguise was called upon once more. She stuffed a duffle-bag with some things she might need and headed out. Once they were on the street she silently listened to his directions. Left here. Right there. She was once again left to her thoughts.

Misa was smarter than most people thought. Granted, she wasn't a genius, and she did have her moments, but after Light's death, she had really buckled down and studied. She was hoping to get into University, she had sent in an application months ago. She had become really devoted to her studies, but, of course, all good things come to an end. Around two months ago, she had become plagued with horrible nightmares, the kind of nightmares that leave you paranoid. The kind that prevent you from going to sleep. Dreams of gruesome, cruel, deaths. Sometimes her, and sometimes she couldn't recognize the person at all.

The memories of these such nightmares plagued her during the day, making it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than the taste of vile in her throat, and the blood that ran in her dreams.

_"Misa!" the shinigami said, she didn't hear him. He shook her shoulders, she hadn't realized she was crying. Her vision swam and she nearly fell over, he caught her before she could make a scene._ She blinked. Once. Twice. she felt the grip on her shoulders and focused all of her energy on that.

"Where are we?" she asked, her sight was normal now and she had control over her body again, "Is this the place?" she wondered aloud. He released his hands from her arms and straightened his back. It was dark out, just like they'd planned. There weren't any people around in a cemetery this late. She looked up at him again, waiting for his response.

"Yeah," he said, "This is the place alright." he motioned for her to follow him. She followed behind him almost reluctantly, fearfully. Misa didn't like cemeteries. They reminded her of the painful loss of her parents, of that void that encompassed her heart after their death. She shivered, from the cold, or the fact that she was in a cemetery, she didn't know. They stopped at an ummarked stone, it had a huge marker, but it lacked a name. She pulled out a flashlight

from her duffle bag. She kneeled down on the ground in front of the grave. She pulled out a little shovel from her bag. She dug. She needed something bigger to even begin to make a dent. "Wait here." she said as she ran off to find a shovel.

About a hundred feet away was a grave with a large shovel leaning on it. This person was buried recently. "Sorry...: she whispered as she walked on the dirt in front of the tombstone. She picked up the shovel and made her way back to where Ryuk was standing. She dropped the flash light in front of the grave so that she could see where she was digging. The process went much smoother this time. It took two hours, at least. She didn't know exactly how long she had been there, but it had to have been a long time. When she actually hit something with her shovel she worked faster, a lot faster. Ryuk actually kneeled down to help her. _'Humans are so interesting.'_ he thought as he dug deeper into the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sayu..." she tossed and turned in her slumber. There was someone shaking her in her bolted upright. "Who's there!" she shouted. "Wha-!" there was a hand covering her mouth. She tryed to see who it was, but her attacker held her in place. She stilled as his hand moved away from her mouth, then he let her go. _

_"Not so loud, It's just me, Sayu, don't worry." she knew his voice from somewhere...She jumped off her bed to get a good look at him. She couldn't see in the darkness of her room. She inched closer to him._

_"W-Who are you?" her voice quivered. She touched his face, and then his hair. "Light?" she enveloped him in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her and she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't right. He chuckled softly and stroked her hair. _

_"How are you here?" she whispered, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "I-I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, clearly confused. He was glad that she couldn't see him in that moment because the wicked grin that spread across his face just might've cemented that unsettling feeling already running through her._

_"I was beginning to think that you didn't remember me." he said, his voice sounded mock-hurt and she punched him in the arm. "And I also see you've been busy since I left." she glared at him hotly. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean?" he smiled at her, "Oh really, Kira?" she stammered, "H-how do you...?" he chortled, "Who do you think gave you that Death Note?" his near vermillion colored eyes glared into hers, "I'm glad to see that you decided to carry on your brother's work."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
